Secrets Revealed Under Cover
by tivaforever13
Summary: This story takes place at the end of Season 11 and is AU, because I doubt that Season 11 will take place in such a way that will lead us to this point (as much as I would like to see it go that way). In this story, Ziva returns to NCIS around May 2014 and has some secrets and some difficult times. She will turn to Tony and when she starts to open up to others there will be problems
1. Chapter 1

A/N – Okay, this story is set in the future. It is set at the end of season 11 and AU since I can't predict the future and I hardly believe that season 11 will go in such a way to bring us to this point.

Disclaimer – I don't own NCIS or the characters.

* * *

Chapter 1 – A New Assignment

*Present*

"Gibbs, could I speak with you for a moment?" Vance called from the catwalk down into the squad room.

"Sure," Gibbs said, glancing at his two agents to his right and the one almost directly across from him.

Something was bothering his agents and he didn't know what. What had gone on over the weekend to bother them so much? It had to be something to do with all three of them, right? There was no way that they had all had a bad weekend.

He got up with a sigh and glanced at his agents one more time before departing their area of the squad room and going up the stairs to walk up the catwalk, wondering again what had gone on. They had all been very touchy around each other the past week too. He sighed heavily. He wished he knew what it was about.

* * *

*Weekend before last*

"It's good to all get together again," McGee said happily. "The three of us hardly ever go out all at the same time. You know, isn't it great?"

McGee was already several drinks in and more visibly relaxed than he normally was. He was talking a lot. Tony and Ziva were a little lost in each other's eyes, inhibited by the alcohol that they had already drank. Normally, they avoided getting lost in each other's eyes and they were now so lost than neither of them had heard McGee speaking. He did almost notice this, but he chose to ignore it and order them all another drink.

Then, a woman came up to them. It was someone they all knew. It was EJ, who used to work with them. She was in the same bar as the three of them.

"Hey, Tony, Ziva, McGee!" she said happily, clearly already a little tipsy and only having eyes for Tony out of the three. "Great to see you again."

Tony's eyes flickered to her and so did Ziva's. McGee was watching the agents carefully, wondering how this was going to turn out. It couldn't be good. Ziva had been so jealous when Tony and EJ were together all that time ago.

"Yea, sure," Tony said, looking away again at Ziva who was glaring up at EJ. But, he was rather surprised when Ziva smiled at her.

"It really is, EJ. Care to join us for a drink?" she asked.

_What?_ Tony thought to himself. _Since when are Ziva and EJ all buddy, buddy? Why is she doing this to me?_

"Absolutely," EJ said with a smile on her face, looking over at Tony, who instinctively moved a little closer to Ziva. "I was supposed to meet someone here, but it seems that he bailed on me last minute. Does that a lot, you know? He's CIA. I guess it's to be expected. And, he never talks about it."

Ziva's eyes widened a little. She had not been expecting that line of thought. But, EJ continued on before anyone had the time to comment on it.

"We're nothing really serious. I've taken the DiNozzo style on. I see him when he's around, but other than that, I just kind of go with the flow of the night. Other girls think it makes me slutty, but whatever works, right? A girl's got to get some, too. Don't you agree, Ziva?"

"A girl can go without some," Ziva said tensely, not liking where her gaze was going. Tony's eyes had only glanced at EJ and then he rolled his eyes. But, when Ziva spoke, his eyes snapped to her.

"So can a guy," Tony said.

"Woah! That doesn't sound like the same old Tony!" EJ blurted out with a giggle that was a little maniacal.

"That's because some people change," Tony said, looking at Ziva again and then lowering his gaze to the bar. "I'm not who I used to be, EJ. I'm never going back there again. It doesn't make me happy. As a matter of fact, it never really did make me happy. It was just like what you're doing now. Like a numbing pill. There's nothing that can numb the loneliness when you go home at night."

"So, why not take a girl home with you?" EJ asked curiously. "You were always about going to the girl's place, if I remember correctly."

"Because, that is _my_ place, EJ," Tony said sternly, finally looking into her eyes. "If I'm going to take a girl to _my_ place for any reason, then she's going to mean something meaningful to me. She's going to be something far more than a fling or a one night stand."

Ziva's face flushed with red and McGee was watching her. He was confused. Ziva was thinking back to the few nights that she had spent in Tony's apartment. She had spent a couple of nights there her first summer in Washington. She had spent a couple of nights there after Somalia and after the elevator incident. And she had spent a couple of nights there after her father died and after they had resigned a year ago.

They were all back now. But, it had not been easy at all. Ziva had been kidnapped once again, but this time it was by someone she had once trusted. Someone from the CIA. She was forced to help with whatever it was that Gibbs was working. She was held at the place of a woman, of which she never spoke about, because of who the woman was. She shook her head and shook the memories away. It was Tony who had found her and rescued her, yet again. And, even though she was not hurt physically they were both changed by it. Tony never pushed. She had spent the last several nights in his apartment and he always watched her intently when he was awake.

There were so many things left unsaid and so many things that were left not acted upon. She was almost afraid of what the alcohol would do to them tonight. It was the first time she was trusting him when he was completely not sober, and so was she. But, she couldn't help but think that EJ might get in the middle of this and ruin it.

"Have you ever taken a woman back to your place, Tony?" EJ asked in a flirty tone.

"One," he admitted, biting his tongue.

"Recently?"

"Yes," he admitted again, biting his tongue a little more. His eyes met Ziva's and Ziva held his gaze for a long moment before he spoke up again. "And she's very important in my life. Very. I wouldn't dream of doing anything to hurt this woman."

"I guess there's no need for me to be sharing a drink with you then," EJ said, sounding upset by this and walking away before he had time to catch her.

"Tony?" Ziva asked.

"Yes, Ziva," he said nodding, answering her unanswered question. She was the only one who had his eyes and his heart. She knew that already. Hearing the yes made her breath hitch, but they were partners at work and rule twelve was forbidding it still.

* * *

*Present*

"Director Vance?" Gibbs asked as he stepped into the office.

"Your agents seem off today, Gibbs? What's going on with them?" Vance asked.

"I don't know. I intend to find out," Gibbs said. "Something must have happened last weekend and the weekend before. But, none of them are hardly talking to each other. I don't know what's going on."

"Well, they have this week to sort it out. Starting this weekend I have an assignment for Tony and Ziva. They are going to be going undercover in Richmond as a married couple," Vance said. "We've got a problem with a serial killer there. We need them to basically stake it out for a while. It might be a long term assignment as the guy only kills about every four months. He just killed again. So we expect four more months until his next victim is taken."

"Great. When do you want me to tell them?"

"Thursday," Vance said. "I'm hoping that they can sort it out before then. Put them on some small mission together or something, to give them time to talk."

"Sure thing," Gibbs said. "Vance, I don't like this."

"Why not?"

"Because the last time they were undercover as a married couple they hardly knew each other and they nearly lost control of themselves in the bedroom," Gibbs said. "If they have to act it out again, I don't think it will be just acting."

"Make it clear to them what you want, Gibbs," Vance said. "But, we do believe that there is some surveillance on the house, so they'll have to act it out and pretend to be a married couple with no problems."

"Great," Gibbs said. "Why those two?"

"Because they have the chemistry, Gibbs. They are great undercover and they have the chemistry that is needed for this mission," Vance clarified. "I've seen it, you've seen it, McGee's seen it, hell I think even they've finally seen it. Talk to them. Get them talking. Get them sharing."

"Sure."

* * *

*Previous Saturday Night*

"I'm glad we decided to do this again?" McGee asked. "Why are you two so quiet?"

"No reason, McGee," Tony said.

"Tony?" Ziva questioned and he nodded. Ziva faced McGee. "Listen, McGee, one of the people who took me was Delilah. I know you don't want to hear that, but she was the one who was holding me hostage at her place. That's why you could never go there and she always had to go to your place. I'm sorry, McGee."

McGee got up and left angrily, leaving Tony and Ziva together.

"Well, that went well," Tony said quietly. "I believe you, Ziva. Even if he doesn't."

"I know, Tony," Ziva said quietly. "By the way, thank you for taking me in these past few weeks."

"It's not problem. Anytime, Zi. Honestly," he said quietly.

Someone tapped Tony on the shoulder. He looked up and Ziva looked up when she saw Tony move. Ray was standing there.

"Mind if I ask the pretty lady to dance?" he asked.

"Well, yes, I do mind. But, you might want to see how she feels about it before asking for my permission, because she's in charge of her, not me," Tony said quietly and almost dangerously, his hand flinching toward mine, but stopping short.

"Ziva? May I?"

"Nope," I said quietly. "Not interested, Ray."

"You didn't say that when we were together. You are an excellent dancer. And, I know enough to know that you haven't dated anyone sense. I did my homework. That means you have not been dancing in a while," he told me.

"You know nothing," I said. "For your information I had the most incredible dance with someone. And, that someone was not you. You are not that good of a dancer."

Tony could sense Ziva's anger, but he bit his lip and let her handle it. She could handle herself and if she wanted help she would ask. He was simply there, observing the situation and ready to have her back if she needed it.

"And, who was that with? Surely not this loser?" he asked, pointing at Tony.

Ziva stood up. She was furious. She walked out of the bar, tears streaming down her face as she went. She did not say a word. Tony went after her, leaving Ray behind.

"Talk to me, Ziva," he pleaded.

"No, Tony. I do not wish to talk," she said quietly. "How can you want to talk to me still, when I cannot even stand up and defend you?"

"Because you have a hard time with emotions, still?" he questioned lightly, not being offensive, though she shot a glare at him anyway. She was not in the mood for his honesty. She was so angry. He pulled her into a hug and they did not speak at all the rest of the night, or the following day.

* * *

*Present*

Gibbs entered the squad room again, to find his three agents exchanging glares at each other. He sighed heavily. Then, he also noticed that Abby was there, glaring at them, too. He first walked to Tony's desk and slapped him on the back of the head, then Ziva, then McGee, and finally Abby also.

Abby shot Gibbs a dark look. McGee looked down at his desk. And Tony and Ziva were staring into each other's eyes, totally lost in some silent discussion.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked them. No one spoke. They all looked at him. And he huffed. "Dinner. My place. Six o'clock. Dress nice. Do not be late! Get out of here!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – Here's chapter 2. A little more revealed.

* * *

Chapter 2 – Dinner with Gibbs

*May 1, 2014*

"Tony?" Ziva asked, knocking on the door to the bathroom, where Tony had been since she told him that she had been held hostage by Delilah from DoD for nearly a year. There was no answer, so she pushed the door open to find Tony's head bowed and tears streaming down his face. "Tony?" she asked again, her voice more gentle and her eyes stinging as tears filled them, seeing her former partner in this kind of pain.

"Ziva," he whispered and stood up, opening his arms to her and pulling her into a hug. "Why do so many bad things happen to you? I wish I could take it all away. All the bad. I want all your hurt to go away, Ziva!"

"I am not hurt, Tony," I whispered back. "I am not fine, but I am not hurt. I am simply annoyed. But, I will be fine. Nothing bad happened to me this time, Tony. I am okay. Look at me, please."

Tony's eyes slowly raised to meet hers. They had been so careful the past two nights since Tony had brought her to his place about not looking each other in the eyes and getting lost there, as they had nearly done the night they resigned. That was the night they had been the closest that they ever were. But, they had not been able to bring themselves all the way. They were not ready then. Were they ready now? Probably not. They were never going to be on the same page at the same time.

"But, you were taken from me, again. I should have had your back! I should have been there for you! We shouldn't have let ourselves get to that point, where we were too afraid to turn to each other!" Tony said wildly.

"Tony," Ziva said softly, placing her hands on his face. "I do not want you to think like that. I am okay. We are okay. I promise. Whatever I feel for you and whatever you feel for me, we can work it out, I promise you, if you want to work it out. We are okay, Tony. I do not want you to hurt. It was not your job to protect me. And, had I had the opportunity to call you, I would have. But, I was not given access to a phone. When I was, you were the first person I called. Don't you see that?"

He nodded silently and held Ziva tight to his chest. "I was so afraid I was going to lose you again," he whispered to her.

"I am not going anywhere, Tony," Ziva whispered back, placing her head on his chest.

* * *

*Present: May 26, 2014*

Tony and Ziva shared an apartment now. Something that the Director didn't know. Ziva had refused to change her address with him when she went back to work three weeks ago. They shared an apartment, they shared a bedroom, and they shared a bed. It had been this way, because Ziva had lost her apartment and had not had the means of finding a new one.

She had been back to work for three weeks, and honestly, with her savings and what she had made, she had more than enough money to find a new apartment, but she had not started to look yet. She was enjoying her time here, no matter how undefined this situation was. Gibbs knew nothing of it either.

They were now facing away from each other and changing into their evening time clothes. Ziva was standing in front of the closet in her underwear and bra looking at dresses. She had to say something Tony. She turned around to find him staring at her. He was already dressed. She blushed.

"I cannot pick a dress," she whispered under his intense gaze.

That was the first thing she had spoken to him since Saturday night. They had been totally silent toward each other, not speaking a word, and only communicating with their eyes at that point.

Tony walked over to the closet and looked down at Ziva, keeping his eyes on hers the whole time, because he didn't know how she would react if his eyes wandered, though he was trying desperately to not allow that to happen and he knew she could see that.

He looked to the closet and grabbed a small white dress that would cover just enough to look professional, but leave enough showing to tease his eyes. He smiled at her and she smiled back at him.

"Why did I not think of that?" she asked.

He shrugged. He turned to walk away, but Ziva grabbed his wrist. He turned around and found her chocolate eyes looking up at him. She looked very vulnerable now.

"Tony," she whispered. "Thank you."

"For what?" he said, finally speaking.

"Being honest with me, even when I did not want to hear it," Ziva said. "Not just the other night, but all the other times, as well. Thank you for allowing me to stay here, even though we both know that I could afford an apartment and I refuse to tell you that I just do not want to be alone. Thank you for always saving me. Thank you for always having my back in every possible way, when I do not always return the favor. Thank you for being patient with me."

That was the most Ziva had ever opened up about her emotions toward Tony and he could see that she was very vulnerable with all that. He touched a hand to her face and stared at her chocolate eyes, which were filling with tears.

"You are more than welcome," he whispered. "And, for the record, you have always had my back when it counted, Ziva. Not just on the field, but off it as well. You may not even realize that you do it, but you do. You are always honest with your eyes, even if you can't find the right words. I am sorry we haven't spoken in the last couple days. I knew you needed time."

"Thank you, Tony," she whispered. "But, it is I who am sorry, again. I should have said something to you."

"You were too angry with Ray. You didn't want to get into a fight with me," he told her honestly.

"You are right," she admitted. "But, I should have better control over myself than that."

"We're all allowed to have emotions, Ziva. Even you," Tony said to her. "You're allowed to get emotional, or angry, or upset, or happy, or whatever you need to get at the time. It's okay."

Tony glanced at the clock. "You should put that on," he whispered. "We need to leave like a minute ago. Looks like I'll be driving like you."

"I do not drive like that anymore, Tony. Sometimes, people change," Ziva said, using his words from a few weeks ago.

"Yes, sometimes they do change, for the better," he amended with a soft smile on his lips.

Ziva got into her dress and pulled on a pair of sandals that matched. She rushed to Tony's living room, where he had gone while she finished getting ready. She took his hand without his permission and he looked down at their laced fingers and smiled. They both remembered how this started, with them dancing closer and closer to the subject that they had avoided for years, without actually touching the subject.

* * *

*April 29, 2014*

"Ziva!" Tony said, finding her locked in a room. There was a sigh of relief from her that he was so glad to hear.

"Thank goodness! Someone friendly on the other side of the door! I missed you!" she shouted and launched herself at him, throwing herself into a hug and knocking both of them over, planting a kiss on his cheek.

It was not the reaction he had expected. At least not from Ziva considering his past experiences with saving her from something that he thought for sure was a disaster.

"Um… I missed you too, Ziva," he said quietly, remembering the last night that they had seen each other, where they had been so close to what they had danced around for years.

"Have you come to save me again?" she asked honestly.

"Yea," he admitted. "If that's alright with you?"

"Of course it is," Ziva said quietly and hugged him again, then sprang up and helped him to his feet, taking his hand in her own and squeezing it tight once their fingers were laced together.

* * *

*Present: May 26, 2014*

They stepped through the front door of Gibbs' house at 6:02 and made their way into his dining area, their fingers still interlocked. The others were used to seeing this now that they realized that Tony and Ziva were a little closer than they had been, though none of them knew what had triggered it. Gibbs looked at them, his eyes narrowing.

"Too busy playing grab ass to come on time?" he asked.

"No, boss," Tony said honestly, but Gibbs already knew that was the truth.

"I could not pick a dress, Gibbs," Ziva said honestly.

"Well, at least you two are speaking again," he sighed. "After dinner, we're all going to be talking. Is that understood from everyone?"

He looked around. There was no response from McGee or Abby. McGee was glaring at Tony and Ziva. Abby was glaring at all three of the agents. Ducky was sitting at the end of the table, watching this behavior. They all knew why Ducky was involved. He was a psychologist, after all. He could read people as good as any of them could.

They ate dinner in silence. Tony and Ziva got caught up in each other's eyes as they finished and their fingers laced through each other's at the end of the meal. What were they doing? When had the lines become so blurry that they couldn't see them at all anymore? What were they? Where was this going? Yet, all those questions, remained unanswered, with so many other things going through their minds.

"Now, what's going on?"

No one spoke and Gibbs glared at each of them in turn, saving Ziva for last. She sighed and looked at McGee and then Tony. Tony gave her a nod of encouragement.

"I told McGee who was holding me hostage," Ziva said. "It was Delilah. I had already told Tony and Abby had already seen the forensics, though she did not have a match until I found some of Delilah's prints from McGee's apartment. McGee thinks I've betrayed him in some way."

Gibbs sighed and held his head. "There's more to it than that," he whispered. "Something with Abby not talking to you two and something with Abby not talking to McGee and something where you two weren't talking today. What is going on? That only explains why you and McGee weren't talking."

"I backed her up, boss," Tony said quietly. "That explains why McGee and I weren't talking."

"I backed her up too, Gibbs," Abby said, finally speaking to someone. "That's why McGee and I weren't talking."

"Why were you three not talking to each other?"

"I wasn't talking to them, because I thought it was the wrong way to handle it, the way Ziva did," Abby said admitting it.

"What about you two?"

"It's solved," Tony said quietly.

"Not entirely," he said, sensing the hidden things that were between his two best agents better than they had hoped. "What is it, spill? You either talk to me, or you talk to each other. I don't care which it is."

"Each other," they both said at the same time.

"Fine, you two have the day off tomorrow. You will talk to each other. If I find out you played grab ass instead, you're both getting a head slap. Now, with all that said. There is an undercover mission that starts this weekend. So, I expect you in on Thursday to sort it all out. Tony, Ziva, you leave Friday for Richmond. You're going to be a married couple. But, you will _not_ play grab ass! The place is watched. You will only act and not do. Is that clear?"

They both nodded and gulped. That would be hard. They had a lot of talking to do. But, they all had Tuesday and Wednesday off.

"Get out of here, all of you. And McGee, drop the attitude. I'm the one who arrested Delilah. It's not my fault you dated someone from DoD, which was clearly after us," Gibbs said angrily, which caused McGee to roll his eyes.

They all left. Tony turned to Ziva.

"Well, that went well," he said quietly.

They walked to the car and Ziva got in and buckled, allowing Tony to drive again.

"What are we going to do, Tony?" Ziva asked sheepishly. "I cannot go through that again."

"Through what?"

"Acting it out," she whispered. "It was… difficult… last time."

"And, it wasn't my knee," he whispered back to her. "We'll figure it out, sweet cheeks. We always do."

They parked outside his apartment and Ziva grabbed his hand suddenly. She stared into his eyes, her vulnerability showing through again.

"I'm scared, Tony," she whispered, almost inaudibly. Tony heard her though and didn't comment just then. She had to get it out on her own. "I'm terrified. I... we need… I..."

She dropped her head. Her words were failing her already. How were they supposed to do this? She could not admit her feelings for him. She could not think of a way to work this out without them getting carried away. They had been so close the last summer and they had been so close in Berlin and Paris and on their first undercover assignment. How were they supposed to make this work?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – Chapter 3 is here. A lot of secrets and a lot of talking. Will they work it out?

* * *

Chapter 3 – Honesty is Not Always the Best Policy, Or is It?

*May 26, 2013*

"Tony, I do not want to be alone," Ziva said as they stood in the parking lot after having a lengthy discussion with McGee and he had gone when Delilah called him away.

"Come back to my place. We can have a movie, some dinner, and some drinks. You aren't alone, ever, Ziva," he said honestly.

That had all been well, until Ziva had brought up their conversation in the woods and told Tony that she wasn't entirely sure that they were just friends and that was why she had stuttered over the word friendship. She wasn't sure what they were or if they even fit into a category with how close they were and how well they knew each other or how intimate and attracted to each other they were.

Now, they were sitting there and had been making out like a couple of teenagers for about a half hour, neither pushing any boundaries, just enjoying the feel of searching each other's mouths and enjoying the moment as it continued. Neither of them allowed their hands to wander, much, but nothing inappropriate was done. However, this was yet another event that they could not take back. And, this was the most passionate out of all of the kisses they had shared in the past. Undercover. Paris. Berlin. Today.

They pulled apart.

"What do you want, Zi?" Tony whispered.

"I... I do not know, Tony. I am scared of more, but scared of not acting," she admitted to him, pressing another kiss to his lips, doing what felt natural.

They continued kissing through most of the night and never went further than that, because Ziva's words reflected exactly how Tony felt at that moment too, so they just did what came naturally to them.

* * *

*Present: May 26, 2014*

Tony led her upstairs, thinking about all that they had been through together. It was not a wonder to him why words were failing her. She had a rough past. He could see the raw emotions all over her face. He knew exactly what she was trying to say. He knew exactly how he felt too, and once again, her lack of words were mimicking his feelings. How were they supposed to handle this? They had tomorrow and Wednesday to figure it out.

They sat on the couch in silence for a while, then Ziva moved closer to him and rested her head on his chest, which had become such a natural thing for her to do. She sighed heavily.

"I am afraid that going all the way will change the way we work together," Ziva said quietly. "I am afraid that acting on our feelings will destroy the friendship that we do have and destroy us as partners. I do not want to lose you as a friend and I do not want to lose you as a partner. But, I also want you as more than both of those things."

Tony was shocked to hear such an honest confession from Ziva. He sat her up and looked in her eyes, seeing only honesty coming off her.

"Me too, Ziva," he whispered. "I'm terrified of this assignment. I'm terrified of these feelings. I... I've never felt for anyone the way I feel for you."

Ziva's eyes were filled with tears, but there was a soft smile on her face. How come they had never talked like this before? Had they been too afraid all those years? They had known each other for almost ten years and they had never gotten this far into a personal and deep conversation, yet they knew each other better than any other two people they had ever met.

"What about Wendy? Or Jeanne?"

"No," Tony said firmly. "Neither of those come even close in comparison."

Ziva's mouth was hanging open. She did the only thing she could think of. She leaned closer to Tony and pressed her lips to his gently. He pressed back and wrapped his arms around her waist. This kiss was ginger, tender, and careful. They were in uncharted territory right now and they were about to go undercover together. But, they definitely had some things to work out before that could happen.

Ziva pulled back before the kiss could go anywhere exciting. Her heart was already racing.

"Tony… I think," she sighed and closed her eyes. He waited for her to be ready to say whatever she needed to say. She opened her eyes again and continued. "I think I am in love with you."

He felt like a giddy teenager upon hearing those words. She was so vulnerable and so insecure at those words. He placed one hand on the back of her head and leaned in to whisper in her ear, too.

"Well, sweet cheeks, I know I am in love with you," he whispered quietly and pulled her into a hug.

Ziva was shaking from the amount of emotions pouring off of her. She felt so vulnerable in that moment. But, they were not acting as though they were a couple happy and in love. Tony looked at her again, placing both hands on her shoulders.

"I know that you are still healing from, well, everything. I don't want to stop being your friend and your partner, but I am in love with you Ziva and you are so much more than just a friend or a partner," he admitted to her, reciprocating her feelings.

"When did you realize it, Tony?" Ziva asked, terrified of the answer.

"Somalia," he whispered to her.

She leaned in a little closer and placed a hand on his cheek, seeing genuine hurt in his eyes. She had a question. "I was not the only one suffering that summer, then?" she asked.

"No," he whispered, shaking his head, tears pooling in his eyes now, at the memories that washed over him.

He pulled him into a hug. "We have two days to figure out what the hell we are going to do with ourselves about this mission, Tony," Ziva said quietly. "Why don't we get some rest and figure it out in the morning? We have a lot to talk about, yes?"

"Yes," he admitted. "A lot to sort out. A lot to figure out. Are we really so undefined? Are the lines really as blurred as I think they are?"

"The lines are so blurry that they are invisible, Tony," Ziva said quietly. "As to what we are… well, I do not have a clue."

They sighed and made their way into the bedroom, changed and crawled into bed. It was a habit, the way they slept. Ziva always slept with her head on Tony's chest. She thought about Berlin, though, which was the moment she realized just how deep she was.

* * *

*April 25, 2013*

Ziva was lost in his eyes and lost in a memory of her father's words. They rang through her head. "One day, my Ziva, you will dance with a man who deserves your love." She had not thought about these words since the day that he had said them. She thought of them now as she danced with Tony, the man she loved. She had to tell him, somehow, someday. But, she knew it could not wait long. She did not want someone else to capture his heart and be too late. She would not be able to survive that.

* * *

*Present: May 27, 2014*

Ziva stood, leaning against his kitchen counter, hands pressed into it and head down. He was waiting for her in the living room, or so she thought. He was actually watching her. He moved over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She could feel his whole body behind her. She stood up slowly and placed her hands over his on her stomach and smiled up at him, looking behind her.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked quietly.

"Why did we dance around each other all those years, Tony?"

"We were afraid," he said honestly. "Each of us taking our turns at being more afraid than the other. When I'd move, you'd push me away. When you'd make an opening, I'd close up or make a joke. That's the way we worked. But the elevator broke the pattern, with a few small breaks in the middle."

"Undercover, Paris, Berlin, the night we resigned, and every since you rescued me again," Ziva said quietly.

"Yes," Tony said. "I guess it was only a matter of time."

"I thought we agreed not to talk about Paris, though?" Ziva asked.

"Do you want to talk about Paris?" he asked her curiously.

"Of course I do, don't you?" she asked. "Don't lie. I know it is on your bucket list. I do not remember the number, but it is there, it says, talk about Paris."

"I'm afraid that if we talk about these things, it will lead to a place that we can't turn back from, Zi," Tony said quietly. "I'm afraid that it will take us somewhere without us being able to decide our own fate."

"I'm pretty sure I'm decided," Ziva said quietly. "We just do what comes natural. If that means breaking rule twelve, then it is fine with me, as long as it is fine with you."

Tony smiled at her. "I never thought I would hear you say that," Tony whispered in her ear. "Let's talk, then."

They sat, they talked about the times they had been close (undercover, Paris, Berlin, after resigning, when she was rescued and every night since then), the times Ziva had been horribly jealous (when he bragged, Jeanne, and EJ), the times when Tony had been horribly jealous (Rivkin, Ray, and Adam), and the times where they just did what they did and danced around each other. They covered nearly ten years worth of knowing each other throughout the day. And, at the end of the day they felt at peace with everything. They felt like they finally understood each other a little better. But, there were still secrets. Secrets that neither of them knew about the other.

"We still have a lot of talking to do, yes?" Ziva asked. "Secrets."

"Yes," Tony agreed. "Do you want to go first, or do you want me to go first? Or shall we take turns?"

"Take turns," Ziva said. "I'll go first. I watched Tali die."

"I watched my mother die," Tony said quietly.

"My father was abusive," Ziva said. "And he often cheated on my mother in front of us."

"My father was abusive after my mother died. And he had a new woman every other week," Tony said.

"I see where you learned your romance," Ziva said with a chuckle. "It is a good thing you had movies to teach you what you should really do."

He smiled at her. This was comforting and difficult at the same time. It was late. They really needed to eat dinner, but they were on such a role.

"I killed Ari," Ziva said.

"I know," Tony said. "Gibbs told me when you joined the team. I guess he sensed that this was coming."

"What? You and me?" she asked and he nodded.

"I was really hurt when we lost Kate, but she was like a sister that I never had. I did not have feelings for her," Tony said.

"I never wanted to date Rivkin," Ziva admitted. "And it was unpleasant most of the time. I was very unhappy."

"I never wanted to date Jeanne," Tony said. "Jenny basically did the same to me that your father did to you."

They both frowned at the memories.

"Saleem raped me in Somalia," Ziva said, tears in her eyes. "Many times. But then he would beat me, because Muslim men were not supposed to be with non-Muslim women."

Tony pulled her into a hug and held her tightly. He had expected something like that, but it was still hard to hear it.

"I was useless when you were gone," Tony said into her ear. "Totally useless. I might have brushed it off for a while, but I actually told Gibbs no, because of you."

She smiled a weak and teary smile. "I never slept with Ray and did not love him. I was repulsed when he asked me to marry him."

"I was never really into EJ," Tony admitted. "I didn't trust her."

"Adam… Adam raped me," Ziva admitted, a new wave of tears coming to her eyes and panic setting in. "It was not my choice and I was ashamed. I lied to you so I would not have to deal with seeing the emotions that I saw after Somalia in you."

Tony's eyes filled with tears now too and they clung to each other and cried.

"I haven't dated a woman since EJ," Tony admitted. "No one has caught my attention aside from you. I figured if I couldn't have you, I couldn't have anyone."

They continued to cry together. "I have not dated anyone since Ray. Basically the same reason. And I do not trust anyone the way I trust you," Ziva admitted to Tony.

"Gibbs thinks something happened between us in Berlin," Tony said quietly. "He asked me about it, but I didn't tell him how close we were.

"Gibbs thought something happened between us when we were undercover the first time," Ziva said. "He asked me about it and then reminded me of rule twelve. That was how I learned that rule."

"I was terrified the entire summer and last year," Tony admitted.

"Me, too, Tony," Ziva said.

Their eyes locked onto each other. They were so open now. They had admitted just about everything.

"I will never leave your side willingly, Zi," Tony said. "I know what there is to know about you. I know your past. I know your present. I know your scars and what you are like. I know your personality, both good and bad. And I still love you just as you are. I would not want you any other way."

"How do we handle this undercover mission Tony? Because, honestly, I feel the same way about you that you do about me? This is dangerous. We are going undercover to catch a serial killer. We are going to have to act it out and I have not… I have not… not since Adam did what he did or Saleem did what he did. I do not know if I can act it out."

"I won't do anything you don't want me to, Ziva. Even if that means we don't pretend," Tony whispered.

"But, the mission, Tony?"

"We'll make it work. We always do. Don't worry so much. We'll figure it out. And, for the record, for you and me, I will never hurt you. I will never force you into anything you are not ready for. I will always listen if no is the answer, verbal or otherwise. I will always take into account how you feel. And, if it's okay, I would like to become something more than best friends and partners?"

"Like what, Tony?" Ziva asked curiously.

"Like together?" he asked.

Ziva smiled and kissed him on the lips.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N – Yay, chapter 4 is up! This one moves us forward a little! Wonder how the work day will work out?

* * *

Chapter 4 – Talking to Gibbs

*Present: May 29, 2014*

One long day of talking, and one long day of walking in silence as they let it all sink in and Tony and Ziva were finally fully open with each other. They were nervous for work, knowing that their expressions were totally different, knowing that they looked at each other with only raw emotions on their faces. They knew that they had worked nothing out with McGee or Abby yet. They knew that Gibbs would probably see what was going on with them. They knew that Vance and the others would probably see these emotions.

The elevator ride today seemed like it took forever. They clung to each other's hands, scared of walking into the squad room for the first time in their lives. They were afraid to meet the eyes of their coworkers. They were afraid of them knowing what they had only just discovered themselves. But, they had talked about these fears and they had decided that trying to hide it would be too difficult, so if they saw it they would admit it and go on.

Tony and Ziva were together, yes. They had really been together for a long time, but they only just now admitted that that's where there hearts were. They were both happy, but they were both terrified. That meant that rule twelve was broken. But, it was meant to be. They also had this undercover mission to tackle and they both knew that it was dangerous with such deep emotions involved. Not talking about it would not have changed the situation and they both knew that. Talking about it had probably helped the situation, but they still had to confront Gibbs when those doors opened.

Which they did do. The doors to the elevator opened with a light ding. Gibbs was no where in sight. McGee looked at the two and got a curious expression on his face. He was already working, but he could see something entirely different about Tony and Ziva. He had known that they would go and talk, but he didn't know anything else. All he could see was that they looked at each other more and they stood even closer, if that was possible. All he could think of was the first morning that Ziva had walked into the squad room, returning to work after almost a year off.

* * *

*May 5, 2014*

Tony walked into the squad room with Ziva by his side. They were holding hands. Yes, holding hands. That's what McGee saw. But, their hands dropped immediately to their sides as they entered and took their seats at their desks. But, soon they were close again. They spent a lot of time close together these days. They had been close when they had met McGee over the weekend for some dinner. They had been close all evening and were close now too.

They were close when Gibbs walked up behind them, not liking how close they were and head-slapped both of them at the same time.

"You two playing grab ass?" he asked.

"No, boss," Tony said, while Ziva said. "No, Gibbs."

He looked between the two agents, who immediately grabbed each other's hands, which Gibbs glared down at before looking into their eyes. He shook his head. He was clearly as confused by them as the McGee was. They were so close. They were getting closer and yet, they weren't lying when they said they weren't playing "grab ass" as Gibbs referred to it as.

"Sure," he said, resigned to the fact that his agents weren't lying to him and slapped them on the backs of the heads one more time.

"What was that for?" Tony asked defensively, stepping in front of Ziva. "She did nothing wrong, boss, why are you slapping her head?"

This defensive attitude took Gibbs and everyone else in the entire office off-guard and made Ziva blush furiously. Ziva looked away from the scene.

"I don't know, just felt like doing it, DiNozzo. You got a problem with that?"

"Tony," Ziva said warningly.

He sighed and went to his desk and sat down with his head in his hands.

"Gibbs, he is being emotional," Ziva said quietly. "He is only afraid that something else bad will happen to me, just as you all are."

"I know, Ziva," Gibbs said quietly and left it at that.

* * *

*Present: May 29, 2014*

By this time, Tony and Ziva reached McGee's desk. He looked up at them, finally making full eye contact with each of them. This was the first time since Ziva's words on Saturday night. They stared for a moment, neither Tony nor Ziva letting go of the other one. As a matter of fact, they moved closer to each other, so that they were now shoulder to shoulder, hands clasped in front of their legs.

"McGee," Ziva said lightly and his eyes found hers. "I am sorry that I presented that information to you in such a way that was cruel. I should have found a less personal way to gather my information for the forensics. But, I was telling you the truth. I did not mean for it to hurt you."

"Then why tell me at all?" McGee said.

"Because you had to know that Gibbs had arrested her for a good reason," Ziva said with a heavy sigh. Tony's arm snaked around her shoulders, releasing her hand, finally. Ziva visibly relaxed into Tony's side. None of them knew that Gibbs was watching this from behind them. "I could not have you angry with Gibbs and arguing with him when he was right. I would rather you were angry with me than Gibbs. Gibbs is our leader. He is the one who leads us everywhere, sometimes totally blindly and we have to trust him. That includes you, McGee. You had to know that it was not just on a whim that he arrested Delilah. He had his reasons and it was more than just my word. It was the forensics. And I am sorry about how I went about it. I am very sorry McGee, but I did it how I did it. Can we move past that?"

McGee could see the emotions flying across Ziva's face. She could not be her hard Mossad-self anymore. Not with Tony so close to her. McGee could see that how he reacted had hurt her and betrayed her. He felt bad for doing that.

"It's alright, Ziva," he sighed. "You were right. I just didn't want to believe that someone that I trusted so much could lie to me. I should know better, look at my father!"

Ziva left Tony's arm and pulled McGee out of the chair and pulled him into a hug. She knew about father-issues.

"I am sorry about your father, McGee," she said quietly to him. McGee's arms wrapped around her and held her close as she felt his tears on her shoulder. "I am very sorry about your father. I am also very sorry about Delilah. I promise, one day you will find a girl who understands you and is trustworthy, no matter the circumstances."

"I know, Ziva," he whispered into her shoulder and then released her. "I think I need to go apologize to Abby."

"I think so, too," Tony said. "I had to side with her, McGee. You know that."

"Yea… I remember things," McGee said.

All three agents were referring to the words that Tony said in Somalia when they had rescued Ziva. Ziva visibly flinched and Tony was pulling her into a hug then. He whispered in her ear.

"I meant it," he whispered. "It just took me too much to realize it."

She nodded and held him tightly. That was when she looked up and saw Gibbs watching the whole exchange between the three agents. He nodded and sat down in his chair. He waited for Tony and Ziva to finish their hug, which he was now used to seeing. They walked over to him, leaving very little space between them.

"We've talked," Tony said.

"I can see that," Gibbs said, reading the two agents. "I talked to Ducky. He told me his thoughts. I can see that you two have a problem with the assignment. What is it?"

"Her past, Gibbs," Tony said quietly.

"I am… I might be uncomfortable… acting some things out," Ziva said quietly to her boss, a tear in her eye.

"All this time later?"

"It's not just…."

"Come on, elevator is more private. Both of you," he said quietly and walked that way with both of them.

They were silent and Tony took Ziva's hand again. Gibbs watched them carefully as the doors closed and the elevator began to move. He watched them as he flipped the switch and their eyes made contact before they turned to him.

"It's not just Somalia," she said quietly.

"What else, Ziva?"

"Basically my whole life," she whispered and Tony squeezed her hand, knowing that this was difficult for her. Her eyes met his and she wanted him to say it.

"The most recent time was Adam Eschel, boss," Tony said. "But her whole life has been filled with orders to have sex with people. There weren't times where she had her choice. She's never had a choice."

"I see," Gibbs said, pain flashing across his face. "That makes recovery difficult doesn't it. Is that why you two haven't played grab ass yet?"

They looked at each other, panicked. Gibbs laughed.

"Come on, I can see it clearly in your eyes! I see it more now than I did the other night. You two obviously talked and worked it out so that you both know. I can see more openness between you two," Gibbs argued before either of them said anything. "I've seen it going that way for a long time. If you talked then you are obviously on the verge of breaking rule twelve or have already decided that that rule isn't for you. You know what, you're right, that rule isn't for you two. You two are something far deeper than what rule twelve has ever thought about. I trust you to get the mission done, but with this discomfort in the way, then you're right, acting it out is probably not good for her, but you'll have to see as time goes, won't you. You two will figure it out, you always do. Don't panic, just do what comes natural. You two might as well be a married couple anyway, you act like it. That's why we chose you."

"We, boss?" Tony asked.

"Vance and I chose you," he explained. "I don't actually care what you decide on. I give you a hard time, because that's what I do. I'm sorry. It's hurt you. I should have been more encouraging of your feelings for each other. You have my blessing. You have my blessing to date or to play grab ass if that's what's necessary. Just do what feels natural to you."

They both smiled and sighed in relief. "Now, go talk to Abby and get everything worked out with her, too. Don't let the others know yet, what's going on with you two, please," he requested and turned the elevator back on, then slapped them both on the back of the head.

"Boss, what was that for?"

"Not realizing it sooner," he said quietly. "Or rather, not talking about it sooner."

The elevator doors opened up and, Gibbs stopped them one more time.

"So, what did happen in Berlin?"

"Nothing, boss," Tony said.

"I just realized something," Ziva admitted. "But nothing against the rules."

"Those rules never existed for you two," he said with a soft smile and let them out of the elevator. "Get your assignment and get yourselves ready for this mission."

They walked into Abby's lab where McGee and Abby were actually talking. They both fell silent as the two other agents walked in, no longer holding hands and looking more like they did before they all resigned. They were both stunned by this, since they had not seen this Tony and Ziva in a long time.

"Okay," Abby said with a smile on her face. "You are going to be Tony and Ziva DiNardo. You will live in a house in Richmond, Virginia, where there has been a cereal killer attacking husband and wives who have lost their jobs, but are living in subsidized housing. Your names have already gone through the Housing Authority and the person in charge there already knows that you are undercover and have given us a house for the purpose of this mission. You both have a bit saved up in the bank, but you are also on food stamps and welfare already. Here are you IDs. Tony you are a former office worker and Ziva you are a former secretary, but you both lost your jobs about a year ago and have since had to go on government subsidies. You are no longer looking for jobs, because you've given up. That's as best as we can get. You are to go to a support group once a week on Thursdays that is only a couple of blocks from you house. That is where you will most likely meet this cereal killer. All of his victims have come from this support group. Oh and one more thing, one of you needs to be the survivor of a violent crime."

"Well, that's easy," Ziva said. "I can use my own past for that."

"Somalia?" McGee and Abby asked at the same time.

"Or one of them," Ziva said quietly.

"One of how many?" they asked.

"It is not important. I will chose something before Friday when we arrive," Ziva said quietly. "I have so many to choose from."

Their eyes widened and Tony's arm went around Ziva's shoulders, something that neither of them failed to notice.

"How seriously did you take Gibbs on the talking thing, you two?"

"There are no more secrets between us," Tony said firmly. "That doesn't mean she's ready to tell all to everyone."

They both nodded knowingly and continued with their profile and what their past was, though they couldn't get it in the system what Ziva was a victim of, because she wouldn't choose right then. She had told them that she would have Tony give them a call tomorrow before they got to the house.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N – Chapter 5 is here. I'm excited about this one!

* * *

Chapter 5 – Richmond, Virginia

*Present: May 30, 2014*

"That was not a bad drive," Tony said as he got out of the car at their new house for the next possibly four months. "And, when did you learn how to drive like an American?" Tony added in a teasing tone.

Ziva shot him a smirk. "We were not in a rush, Tony. I simply realized that it is safer and people complain less when I drive more like them. Besides, I think I enjoy driving slowly," she said smiling at Tony.

"Enjoy it?" Tony asked, his eyes wide, never thinking he would have heard those words from Ziva in his whole life.

"Yes," Ziva said, going around to the back of the car, where their luggage was located.

Tony dove in and grabbed both bags with a smile on his face. He stood up, flashing his grin at Ziva, who shrugged, smiled, and then closed the trunk of the car. They were supposed to be married after all, so why not allow Tony to carry her luggage as well. She smirked at the thought and felt like she could picture them actually being married someday.

Ziva led the way up to the house and unlocked the front door. Tony set the luggage on the floor and his cell phone rang. It was McGee. NCIS would be placing their own bugs in the house and would see what there was for bugs already there, or if someone was just going to be looking from the outside.

But, they had to act like a happily married couple until McGee and Abby arrived to check out the house. Ziva looked to the front lawn to see McGee's car there and Abby getting out, positively yelling at McGee. Ziva laughed.

"If it is McGee, no need to answer," Ziva said quietly, still laughing.

"Looks like McGee's in trouble," Tony said in a very childish tone. "Wonder what he did now?"

"Not sure, but it is good for them to come and help us with everything," Ziva said, keeping her cover.

"Yes, it is," Tony said.

He was right behind her now and she found herself face to face with Tony. His green eyes were looking intently at her own chocolate ones. She smiled up at him mischievously. She reached up just a little and planted a kiss on his lips, wrapping her arms behind his head and enjoying the moment, completely forgetting about McGee and Abby outside.

Tony's arms wrapped around her waist, but he didn't push anything, still remembering McGee and Abby. Ziva's tongue traced Tony's lips, asking for entrance. He obliged a little too willingly and parted his lips. Their tongues met together in the middle and began a battle for dominance, which turned them fiery in a matter of moments.

However, the knock on the door, reminded both of them that they had company. They pulled away from each other, laughing a little at how caught up they could get in only a few seconds.

Ziva was still smiling when she answered the door. Abby was looking annoyed and McGee kept shooting glances at Abby. They were very shocked to see that both Tony and Ziva were chuckling about something.

"What is so funny?"

"Nothing is funny," Tony said. "I'm just enjoying my time with Ziva. How is your small vacation going?"

"Apparently not as well as yours, DiNozzo," Abby said unhappily. "McGee is the slowest driver in the whole world! Just because he got a new car and wants to not get a spec of dirt on it! I mean, seriously, the car can be washed, and if there does happen to be something that scratches it, you just buff out the scratch, it's not like it's rocket science! And he's so cautious afraid that someone else will crash into him. And honestly, the other person's insurance would pay for it! So what, he would have to get a ride to work for a few days, but no, he's paranoid!"

"Abby, it seems to me that you need a night out to have fun," Ziva said quietly.

Abby shot her a glare and then the three Federal Agents burst out laughing. This was so backwards. Abby should be the one who is too happy and Ziva should be the one who is shooting glares at people. Abby looked confused as to why they were laughing. Ziva shook her head and indicated the house.

"Get to work, if you will," Ziva said. "We'll remain here."

"Doing what, exactly?"

"Enjoying the view," Tony said with a smirk on his face.

Ziva hit him lightly on the chest with a small chuckle to herself as Abby and McGee got to work. Tony pulled Ziva to him and she squealed in delight and laughed, planting a kiss on Tony's lips, which caused complete silence.

"What do you figure is up with those two?" McGee asked as they swept the house for bugs and planted their own cameras.

"I figure they are acting married as they were told to," Abby said stubbornly. "Come on, McGee. You don't honestly think that Mr. Playboy and Miss Serious could go anywhere, do you?"

"Whatever, Abs, I'm done, how about you?" he asked.

"Yea," she muttered.

They re-entered the room that they had originally come in from. Both of them stopped in their place, with their mouths hanging open. Ziva's arms were wrapped entirely around Tony and one hand was tangled in his hair. Her back was pressed against the wall. Tony had one hand on her low back, holding her to him and one hand tangled in her hair, which was now down, when before it had been up. There was a hair tie around Tony's wrist, telling them who exactly had taken Ziva's hair out. Their mouths were locked and their tongues were tangled as were they.

They watched as Tony pressed his whole self a little more into Ziva and they heard Ziva moan lightly as she tired to hide it.

"Enjoying the view?" McGee asked, using Tony's words, also holding a smirk on his face.

They both jumped apart a little bit and Ziva's face flushed with color. She hid her face in Tony's chest, as though she was trying to escape the situation they were caught in. But she was laughing and so was Tony.

"They're acting it out, McGee," Abby said quietly and yanked on his arm. "We've finished placing the cameras. There's cameras and microphones everywhere, except in the bedroom. Gibbs thought you would want some privacy."

"Guess he was right," McGee said laughing.

"They're just acting, right guys?"

"Sure, Abby," Ziva said, still hiding in Tony's chest with her fingers still laced through his hair and his still tangled in hers.

"And another thing," Abby continued on as though finding two people like this was totally normal. "The refrigerator is already stocked with food, so you won't have to spend your first day shopping. You need to get to know the neighborhood tomorrow. Gibbs suggested going on a run or something. And after tonight you will have to use only the last names that were given to you to use while you are anywhere near our microphones. We want to see Tony and Ziva DiNardo not David and DiNozzo. Cameras start rolling as soon as we get back to headquarters, which may be never if McGee drives that slow again."

"Be nice to him, Abby," Tony said. "He's suffered quite a shock recently. He's just indulging himself a little with the new car and I understand him respecting it if it's new."

"You too?" she asked, her eyes going wide. "What is with you guys lately? Nothing has been the same since Ziva came back! Never mind, nothing has been the same since the explosion two years ago!"

Abby stormed out of the house angrily. She was definitely not in a good mood today. McGee smiled shyly and followed her out, fearful of the car-ride home with her. Tony turned his eyes back to Ziva. He looked down at her with a smile on his face.

"Now, where were we?" he asked.

"If I remember correctly," she began and pressed her lips to his once more.

After a few minutes they disentangled themselves and Ziva chuckled again. "You know, this might be easier than I thought," she whispered to him. "I'm going to go take a shower."

She strode off to find the bathroom, forgetting her bag in the hallway where Tony had dropped them. She chuckled since that was exactly how they had left things all the other times. But, this time she had no intentions of leaving it there. But, they were awaiting a call from Gibbs to tell them when on Thursday their meeting was with the other couples.

She got into the shower and turned the temperature down immediately to a very cold setting and thought about her discussion with Tony last night after reading through the files that the other couples had from the group meetings. Each couple had something traumatic happen to one of them, where the other one was affected greatly, too. So, they picked together.

* * *

*May 29, 2014*

"But did it affect you the way it affected some of these other couples, Tony, or was it different?" Ziva asked. "It's not exactly as if you knew what Adam did to me and I think that is hard to make it into what they are saying."

"Then, Somalia," he offered as a suggestion. "I can relate to what they were feeling there. Helpless. Alone. Broken. You know?"

"Somalia, it is," Ziva said. "Will you text the others? I'm glad you will be there, since we do actually have to talk about it, I think."

"I will let the others know," Tony said quietly. "And, I will be right by your side, Ziva. I won't let you go through any of it alone."

"And I won't let you," she promised in return, her eyes meeting his as they agreed on their promises toward each other.

* * *

*Present: May 30, 2014*

Ziva stepped out of the shower, shivering and wrapped a towel around herself, realizing that she had not brought any clothes in there with her. She made sure the towel had a firm hold on her body. She held it tightly and stepped out of the bathroom. Tony was watching a sport's game on the television in the living room, but his eyes shifted upward to see Ziva standing in a towel. His eyes widened at the sight.

"I forgot clothes," she muttered quietly.

Tony jumped up off the couch and grabbed their bags, bringing them to the bedroom, also having forgotten them in their urgent kiss that had been interrupted by their coworkers. He set the bags on the bed and turned around. Ziva was looking at him. Her eyes revealed her mood from earlier, though it was lessened now, by the cold shower she had taken.

He knew it was a cold shower, because she was shivering and it was definitely warm in that house. He would have laughed, except that he was very much in the same mood that she was still in. He didn't know whether to make a move or turn away, so he just stood there, staring at her from top to bottom.

She walked up to him and placed a hand on his cheek. Her hands were still cold. She smiled at him.

"See something you like, Tony?" she asked.

"Mmm, yes," he said quietly. "Looks like desert," he whispered in her ear, but his phone rang, interrupting the moment again.

He looked at it. It was Gibbs. He had almost forgotten that Gibbs was supposed to call. Almost, but not quite. He answered the phone.

"DiNozzo," he said.

"Don't sound so disappointed by my call Tony," Gibbs said. "Put the phone on speaker."

Tony hit the button. "Not disappointed to hear from you, boss," Tony said into the phone.

"Disappointed by something else, DiNozzo?"

"No, boss," he said quietly. "Just almost forgot you were supposed to call."

Gibbs chuckled a rare laugh that they had not heard before. "Well, you meet with the other couples at seven on Thursdays. Be careful going home, that's usually when the people are approached. They try to pick the worst damaged pair, so be honest and I'm sure you'll get it down just right."

"And, if they're watching?" Tony asked.

"Do your thing, DiNozzo," Gibbs said. "But remember this… you hurt her, I hurt you. That's one of my girls and no one hurts my girls."

Tony nodded. "He would never do anything like that, boss," Ziva said crossly as she stood shivering in her towel.

"Abby and McGee will be down and will have the house next to you," Gibbs said. "They are going to become 'permanent' residents of the area, since not the whole area is subsidized housing. Be neighborly toward them and if you can, figure out what the hell is wrong with Abby. Perhaps you want to fix the team while you're there too, since you'll probably be there for four months."

"Sure thing, boss," Tony said quietly, looking into Ziva's eyes.

She had just stepped right up to him and her body was pressing into his and his eyes were alight with desire, want, and need. He was distracted from the phone call and he couldn't even complain that his boss was on the other end of the phone, since they basically had a blessing from him already.

"You can get back to whatever I interrupted now, DiNozzo," Gibbs said, laughing again and hanging up the phone.

Tony put his hands on Ziva's shoulders. His eyes were staring directly into hers, reading everything that was there.

"Ziva? You sure?" he asked her before ever moving his hands or making a move to kiss her.

"Yes, Tony, this is what I want," she said honestly as she leaned up on her toes and kissed Tony on the lips.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N – and here is where my M rating comes in. enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6 – Richmond, Virginia

*Present: May 30, 2014*

_"Ziva? You sure?" Tony asked her before ever moving his hands or making a move to kiss her._

_"Yes, Tony. This is what I want," she said honestly as she leaned up on her toes and kissed Tony on the lips._

Tony pulled her into him, his hands moving to her back and her arms wrapped around his neck, one hand finding its way right into his hair. Tony's tongue traced Ziva's bottom lip, asking for entrance. She granted him access and opened her mouth to him. His tongue began to explore hers in a passionate way as her tongue wrestled with his.

Tony moved a hands down to her hips holding her against his body. One of her hands moved down to the base of his back. Tony moved his mouth from hers and locked it onto her neck. She gasped at the intimate contact of his mouth on her sensitive neck. The fingers in his hair grabbed and held his face in place, while she tilted her head to the side, giving him better access. He could feel her other hand grabbing at the bottom of his shirt as her need grew.

Tony wrapped an arm around her waist and turned them around and then the other hand moved under her butt, picking her up. Her legs went around him, the towel coming undone and only being held by his arms. He let it go and she yanked at his shirt, lifting it up. He placed her on the bed and his shirt was freed. His mouth only left her long enough for the shirt to go over his head. She threw it to the floor and his mouth captured her neck again, making its way down to her collarbone.

He trailed kisses down her chest and his mouth found her breast, while his other hand took hold of the other one. She was overrun with her desire as his hot mouth found the bud of her nipple and began to suck and flick at it, while his other hand massaged her other breast. She moaned. He nearly growled at the sound as he felt a pulsing that went straight to his pants.

His hand trailed down her ribs and he pulled back to look at her. His face split into a smile as he trailed kisses down from her ribs to her stomach and then to her hip. He looked up at her again.

"You're gorgeous," he whispered, and then his mouth found her hip again and his hand found the other.

His hand slipped to her inner thigh and grabbed on there as he felt the heat coming from her core. Then, slowly, almost nervously, he moved his hand to her mound and cupped her. She gasped and he knew she wanted more. He stroked her folds and her back arched off the bed.

As Tony stroked at her outsides he trailed kisses back up toward her breast, finding the nipple again and he slipped a finger inside her hot core. He moaned at the feel of her and his need was redoubled.

"You are set wet, sweet cheeks," he said breathily.

"For you, babe," she corrected as his finger flicked, causing her breath to catch and her back to arch off the bed.

He inserted another finger into her as she found the belt around his jeans and undid it hastily. His fingers continued to flick and scissor within her, driving her insane. Once his belt was free, she unbuttoned his pants and released the zipper, sliding them off his hips and as far down as she could.

He kicked them off and they went flying toward the floor as his mouth captured hers once more and their tongues began a fast-paced tango, battling for dominance. She was right near the edge and holding on for dear-life now. He flicked a few more times and she shuddered beneath him as she got closer.

"Let go, Zi," he whispered to her.

Her back arched off the bed and her walls clamped down on his persistent fingers and she moaned his name, digging her fingers into his back and clenching her muscles around him. "Tony," she said again, dragging out his name.

The sound of her moaning his name drove him crazy. He had imagined it and dreamed about it, but nothing could compare to this. He was doing this to her. She was doing this to him. They had always had a power over each other in a strange way, but now it was different. Now it was okay for this to happen.

Once Ziva had come down from the high he removed his fingers and allowed them to explore her every curve again and she slid his boxers off his hips, releasing his hard erection from the tightness of them. Her hand wrapped around him and he moaned at the feel of her warm fingers gripping him. She stroked and palmed and he moaned.

"Ziva," he said quietly and grabbed her wrist.

He moved her hand to above her head and pinned it to the mattress and then did the same with her other hand. He was totally in control of her now. He looked straight into her chocolate eyes and she into his green ones.

They got lost there as Tony's hard member stroked against her folds as his hips moved in need of her. She was still so wet for him. She needed him as much as he needed her. He aligned himself, his tip just touching her folds. He could feel the heat from her core begging for him. He pushed in just a little bit, so just his head was in her.

"You sure?" he asked again.

"God! Yes, Tony!" she said, a little too loudly and a little too wildly.

He pushed the rest of the way into her slowly and enjoyed the sound of her moaning in pleasure at him. He pulled almost all the way out again, never stopping the movement and then he pushed back into her again, still holding her wrists. Her back arched and she locked her ankles behind his back, moving her hips off the bed to meet him. He moaned and moved a little faster, releasing her wrists to her again. One hand went under her hips to help her move up to meet him with each stroke and his other hand was tangled in her hair as he held his face to hers, their noses touching.

As he moved faster, his lips captured hers hungrily. She raked her fingers down his back as he quickly thrust in and out her breath becoming ragged and his catching. She was tensed already, again for him.

"Tony," she said dragging out his name as she flew over the edge again.

He held on, wanting to give her one more when he went over too. He had a difficult time holding onto himself, his body wanted to fly right over with her. When she came down from her high, she stared into his eyes and flipped them over in one graceful movement. Her expression was wild. She began to ride him with a force that he didn't think she would be able to take.

He moved one hand to her clit and stroked the bundle of nerves there. Her mouth crashed down on his again, trapping his hand between their bodies. His other hand on her hips and his knees bent up, meeting her stroke for stroke, happening so naturally that it was like they did this all the time.

Her body slowly tensed, like a coiled spring as the intensity grew again. She rode him hard and crashed down onto him as her walls clamped around him one more time and he moaned, feeling her inner walls throbbing with her pleasure.

"God! Tony!" she nearly shouted as waves of pleasure came over her and he spilled into her in pulsing waves of hot pleasure.

She collapsed onto him, out of breath. His arms wrapped automatically around her, locking her to his chest and breathing heavily with her. They stayed there until they had both caught their breath. Then, she rolled to his side, leaving her head on his chest.

They were overwhelmed with emotions that had long been bottled up. They were overwhelmed with nearly ten years of need that had been released in that one act alone. Ziva snuggled close to him and pressed light kisses to his chest, her heart still racing from all her emotions spilling into her actions.

"Ani ohev otach," Tony whispered into Ziva's ear.

Her head raised up and her eyes were wide and pleased. She smiled and captured his lips again, tears coming to her eyes. He had spoken to her in her mother-tongue, telling her what she knew for so long.

"Ani ohevet otcha," she whispered back to him and he smiled at her when her eyes found his.

"I know," he whispered and captured her lips once more and pulled her as close as he could get her.

When they separated again, she looked into his eyes.

"You have been learning Hebrew behind my back," she said to him, her eyes playful and happy.

"I may have looked up a phrase or two in my free time," he admitted to her with a shrug and a smile of delight. "But, sweet cheeks, we should probably get to dinner now."

She laughed. "We did not eat, did we?" she asked, her stomach grumbling on queue.

He laughed too and shook his head. She got up from him and grabbed his T-shirt before he could as well as a pair of panties from her bag. He grabbed his boxers and took her hand as they made to leave the bedroom. He pulled her into him and kissed her on the lips once more, pouring his emotions into the kiss and reading all her emotions in her kiss.

Then, they left the bedroom, both content and both in love with the other.

* * *

Washington, DC, NCIS Headquarters

"Oh my god!" Abby nearly shouted into her empty lab, or she thought it was empty. McGee was standing behind her, also staring at her screen as Tony and Ziva came on screen. "They're wearing practically nothing at all!"

"Told you, Abby!" McGee said from behind her, making her almost jump.

"They were just acting, McGee," Abby said, glaring back at him, holding onto her view quite firmly, not wanting anything to change the dynamic that the team had. She loved the team the way it was. She thought about it.

Tony and Ziva were supposed to be best friends. They were supposed to bicker, banter, flirt, and fight. That was the way it went. This was not a part of the deal. Sex, hand-holding, kissing, and love was not what she bargained for when Ziva came back. As a matter of fact, nothing was as she had planned on when Ziva came back. They had all been different after her last absence and Abby wasn't so sure she was comfortable with the changes in her friends.

She looked at them as they kissed and cooked together, Ziva wearing Tony's shirt and him only in his boxers. She couldn't exactly deny that they were perfect for each other, but she had so counted on them being back. Tony grabbed Ziva's ass as dinner was finished.

"How can you say that?" McGee finally asked her. "Look at them! They are not just acting, Abby! That's what makes them perfect for this mission!"

"That is one of the reasons I chose them for it," Gibbs said from behind Abby. "Change is good, Abs. Accept it."

"I can't, Gibbs! Everything has been different since Ziva came back! Everything! How can they do this, now? They've known each other for ten years! What if this breaks them apart?"

"How could it?" Gibbs asked. "I mean, I know how it potentially could. But, look at it this way, Abby. Those two have been through hell and back together. We've all known for a long time that something big was going to happen to them. It was never a matter of if, it was always a matter of when. He's gone halfway around the world to save her and gone halfway around the world to help her get revenge. She's clung to him and confided in him when there was nowhere else she could turn. They've been dancing around this forever."

"Because of rule twelve?" Abby asked.

"Yes," Gibbs said with a smile and a chuckle. "I basically demanded that they do this."

"You demanded they break a rule, boss?" McGee asked in confusion.

"I told them to do whatever felt natural," Gibbs said. "Vance demanded that they pretend."

"Whatever happened in that bedroom was not pretend," Abby said. "Yes, Ziva only went in wearing a towel, and I suppose she could just have managed to tell Tony to give her his shirt and wear only his boxers, but, come on! They were in there for over an hour after you hung up the phone with them! That was not pretending! That was not what caused them to act like this around each other!"

"You two need to go home and pack. You move into their neighborhood tomorrow. Be close with them, you two. You need to have their backs and make sure that they keep their feelings in check when the time comes. I'll be here, or nearby. I'm not going to replace any of you. This mission is very important. We've lost too many former Navy and Marines to whoever this serial killer is and that's what they can't forget. This is not just a vacation for them. I am a little fearful that they might forget that as time goes on."

"On it, boss," McGee said as he headed toward the elevator. Abby joined him, with one last look at the screen as Tony and Ziva finished eating and started a movie, leaving their dishes on the coffee table in front of them.

Watching Ziva curl into Tony's side so naturally made all three of them smile. They deserved this happiness.


End file.
